


Like Falling In Love

by LadyKes



Series: Lewis Holiday Fics [1]
Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 10:29:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/685922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKes/pseuds/LadyKes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"A first love always occupies a special place".  Spoilers for Series 7.  Written for the Snatched Moments of Love Drabble Challenge</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Falling In Love

His first childhood crush, once he understood the word, was on books. Not a specific book, but all books. They allowed him to learn, to explore, to escape. He needed all three.

As he grew older, he realized that books were his truest love. They were always there, but never constant. Each time he read, he found a new element to love. When he needed to move away from the death that filled his life, he could always pick up a book.

And now, when he was considering a permanent, drastic change in life, he needed books more than ever.

**Author's Note:**

> The full title quote is "There is no mistaking a real book when one meets it. It is like falling in love." by Christopher Marley. The summary quote is by Lee Konitz.


End file.
